warriors_the_lost_coast_clans_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Glimmerpaw
Glimmerpaw is a pretty, pale gray she-cat with pale blue eyes. Personality For the mere two moons of life Glimmerpaw has experienced so far, she doesn't act like a kit. It could be said that she's two moons going on twenty-five - not having enough experiences to make her truly wise, but old enough to be considered respectable enough to be trusted with responsibilities such as taking care of herself. Though it's clear to anyone that so much as glances at her that she has no real training or ability to take care of herself, she acts and portrays herself as she does. In some ways, she could be seen as similar to an army general. Though she doesn't want any kind of leadership, she does have the personality for it: she's confident in herself and her abilities, and she knows her own strength well. When she decides on a course of action, she doesn't think twice or doubt herself, she just follows through (however, this can be a bit of a downside as well, as Glimmerpaw doesn't understand it when others doubt themselves and their hesitation is something that rubs her fur the wrong way). She also dedicates herself entirely to any task tossed her way, and is determined beyond belief. When she grows older, hunting and fighting are things that she will excel at and take more seriously than anything else in her life. Should she be a Clan cat, she would become a dedicated and powerful warrior, and be a proud member of her Clan. When it comes to everything else, however... not so much. Glimmerpaw struggles in social situations, and she has little patience for other cats. She also doesn't see much point in talking with other cats when she could be hunting or practicing her fighting instead. She also doesn't keep the best upkeep on her health - not until someone reminds her, at least - as hunting and fighting come first to her, so when a sickness starts spreading she can be more susceptible to it than others. She also is a bit of an insomniac, and even eating she can't do quite right; not many would find such a messy eater a good cat to share a meal with. Some would argue that she can't even be a kit quite right, but she doesn't care about what other cats think of her, and she wouldn't even if another cat said it to her face. She has more important things to worry about, anyways. Glimmerpaw has a big of a hard and cold outer layer, much like the Philosopher Shrek, she is an onion that has many layers. It takes cats time to make their way through all of them, and the fact that she doesn't trust cats that she doesn't know doesn't make the task any easier. While she's younger, she'll tend to trust more easily, but as she grows it'll get stronger and stronger. Now, however, cats just have to prove their goodwill to her and she'll decide to trust them - though, the extent of which may depend on what exactly that act of goodwill is. She holds a special place in her heart for her siblings - they'e probably the only cats that she'd actually try to keep up a conversation with, and the only cats that she would play around with (because, despite how mature she can act, she really is just a kit). While she acts like she's repulsed by romance, she doesn't really have a problem with it - she likes the idea of sharing a nest with a cat and flirting and sharing her life with another, or maybe even having kits of her own. She's not a romantic in any real sense, but she does like the idea of finding herself a mate someday. Friends aren't something she's against, either - now, though, she's convinced that all she needs are Juniperpaw and Ploverpaw. Once they start branching out and finding their own social circles, and once she realizes that's what they're doing, she'll cautiously start to do the same. There'll be periods of her life where she tries her best to act warmer to the cats around her and peel back her layers to try and be a bit more welcoming, but for the most part she'll have no problem with herself and see no reason why she should change. She does, however, find her occasional forgetfulness frustrating - it takes her a bit longer than most to remember details, and she often remembers them wrong, and she also has plenty of trouble with names. She'll often forget about upcoming events until she's reminded by the event itself or by a cat telling her, and ideas or thoughts she has are easily forgotten within moments unless she voices them - and even then, she might not remember. History Born just outside of the salt marshes, Glimmer and her siblings' mother was a forgetful she-cat. Often, she would struggle to remember their names, or prey for them once they had started to eat solid food. One day, after she went out hunting, she didn't come back - Glimmer didn't know if she had died somehow or if she just finally forgot about her kits all together, but together the kits decided that they had to go and start fending for themselves. They decided to go to the salt marshes, unaware of how inhospitable they were, and started to wander. Moodboard Character Link! Theme Song